


Last Night, a Bartender Saved my Life.

by Frankieteardrop



Series: Occasional Writing Prompts [1]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, A whole lot of love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankieteardrop/pseuds/Frankieteardrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Tumblr's writing prompts:<br/>  <b><br/></b><br/><span class="u">“I’m a bartender and I have to cut you off after a certain amount because you’re drinking to forget your ex and I end up calling you a cab” au</span><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night, a Bartender Saved my Life.

He had been in that seat at the bar every night for two weeks drinking exactly the same thing over and over again. Till had heard bits of his story; that he’d just moved back to Berlin, that his wife had left him, that she’d taken all of his money. To Till, he looked like he had enough to be comfortable so he wasn’t sure if she’d actually taken all of his money or whether he was making that bit up for the clichéd drunken guy alone in a bar who’s recently divorced. He didn’t pay the guy much attention anyway, seeing as he sat down at around five in the afternoon and Till would always end up calling him a taxi to drag his ass home at closing. He didn’t even need to ask anymore, he just did.

Till wasn’t quite sure of the guy’s name, but knew it was something along the lines of Richard, hearing a few of his friends saying it as they came in to sit with him a while. He never came with them though, and he never left with them. It was kind of tragic, really. He was all alone. Till felt a pang of sympathy with him, and he was definitely a mess, and while Till wasn’t the most outwardly emotional of people, he knew what it felt like to be in the state that this man was in. 

“What’s your name?” he asked, standing in front of the man, drying off some glasses. As the man looked up, his eyes were so bloodshot it made the blue of his Iris’ stand out. He groaned softly, sitting up straight.

“Richard, another whiskey please, lots of ice.” 

“Sure thing, which one is it? The good stuff?” he pointed to the bottle of aged scotch on the back row. There was a nod in confirmation and Till picked up a clean glass, filled it with ice and covered it in the liquid, gently placing it on a napkin in front of Richard.

“My father always said that ice was the ruin of a good glass of whiskey…” he laughed bitterly, attempting to strike up a conversation with the man. 

“Your father must have been a hard man.” Richard laughed, not knowing that he’d hit the nail on the head with that one. Till cleared some things away, looking over at Richard, sighing softly. 

“So what brings you here every night for the last two weeks,” he looked around. It was a quiet night, with only a few in the bar and the server on the floor looking more than bored, “drinking this fine whiskey all alone?” he watched Richard curiously. 

“Don’t want to be home alone, so I come here because there’s nothing that reminds me of her.” His speech was starting to slur as he downed that glass, knocking it back and wincing at the feel of the alcohol sliding smoothly down his throat. He nodded for another and Till did as he was asked, pouring a fresh batch into the glass. “That house is full of her stuff still but she won’t come and get it because she’s a bitch who won’t leave New York for love nor money.” He growled, knocking back this glass.

“Surely that means you could just throw it all away?” Till offered, putting the bottle back on the rack. He wasn’t prepared to pour another if he was knocking them back this fast. Till had seen men in worse states than this but he had a feeling that the alcohol tolerance of this man was quite low. “I’d just put it all in a skip! If she won’t come and get it, she doesn’t want it, right?” he said softly, handing him a glass of water. “Drink that.”

Richard downed the water, groaning softly, “She wants me to pay to send it to her in New York. And I told her fuck that.” So she went crazy! I mean there are some things there that she really would actually want, like some records and some old books but other than that, there’s nothing of meaning there, really. She’s just being a dick about it!” he sniffled, wiping at his face. “What time is it?”

“Ten past ten.” Till replied. “Maybe send her a list of what you’ve got and ask her what she wants and you can bin the rest?” he frowned, handing him another glass of water. “Saves on the Fedex bill?”

“Nahhh I’ll keep the records and the books and if she wants them she can come and get them.” He said softly, pointing towards the whiskey. “Another, please?”

“I’m not serving you anymore alcohol. You’ve had enough, my friend. Drink another glass of water and I’ll think about it.” He smiled, placing down a large glass of water. He didn’t properly hear the grumbles coming from the other man as he walked away, putting some glasses away from the dishwasher. He looked over, seeing the other man with his head resting on his forearms as he leant on the bar. He wasn’t asleep, he could tell, but this guy was not in the best of moods. He sighed and walked back over to him, “Want me to call you a taxi home?” he offered, looking over Richard.

“No. No I don’t want to go home yet.” He sighed, “It just depresses me. Get me another and I’ll sip it, I promise.” 

“Fine.” Till smiled, pouring another glass, setting it down carefully in front of Richard. He watched the other man sip at it, nursing that same glass for a good hour and a half before it was time for them to close up. As he washed down the bar, Richard stayed where he was, slowly looking up. 

“Is it time to go now?” he groaned, slowly getting to his feet.

“Yeah, sadly. If you want, I’ll give you a lift home? There’s no way we’ll be able to get you a taxi soon enough. I don’t fancy having you waiting on the street.” He offered, picking up the now empty glass from in front of Richard, reaching over and putting it down behind the bar. “What do you say?”

“You don’t have to… I can walk.” Richard said softly, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t be stupid. You live too far from here for a walk, and we’re in a pretty rough place. The trains stopped fifteen minutes ago and it’ll cost you extra to get a taxi to come to this part of Berlin at this time.” Till explained, “Take a seat in that booth near the door and I’ll drop you home. You’re not too far from me anyway.” He insisted, ushering the other man to the door. 

Once he’d finished clearing up, he threw on his coat and wandered back over to Richard, looking down at the man who looked very much to be asleep. His head rested back against the wall of the booth, exposing his throat to the world for all its small bruises and scars, and his breathing was calm and steady. “Richard?”

“I’m not asleep. I’m just trying to compose myself for going home.” He said softly, and Till watched the Adam’s apple in Richard’s throat bob up and down beautifully as he spoke. He helped the other man to his feet, walking with him to his car and helped him into the passenger’s side. “Do you need my address?”

“No. I’ve handed it over to cab companies enough times to know it by now.” Till chuckled, revving the engine up and pulling out into the traffic. Till felt weird for a moment as he drove across the city. He hated driving in Berlin but the only job he’d managed to get his hands on was too difficult to rely on public transport. He felt odd for having a complete stranger in his car, much less a drunk one, and he felt weird for being so kind and sympathetic to a man that was basically using his divorce as an excuse to drink himself to death. He pulled up at a red light and looked over at the man sitting next to him and was taken back by the sort of ethereal beauty that he possessed. He wasn’t conventionally attractive by any standards, but there was something about him. He slowly drove away from the lights, heading in the direction of home. He pulled up outside Richard’s apartment building and turned the engine off. “We’re here.” His voice was calm. “Are you going to be okay getting upstairs?” he asked, frowning softly. He was a little concerned because a good few hours of drinking and not eating can make a person very vulnerable. 

“I think so.” Richard said, pushing the car door open and got out, falling to the floor as soon as his feet touched the tarmac. Till jumped out and ran around, helping Richard to his feet. Richard laughed bitterly, groaning as he was picked up. “Thanks…” he said softly, leaning on the other man, heading into the building. Till near carried Richard up the stairs to his apartment, helping him inside. He plopped him down on the sofa, collapsing next to him for a moment. He was exhausted. Of course he lived on the seventh floor of a building where the elevator doesn’t work. He sat there for a moment, looking over at the drunk man next to him, then around the apartment he’d entered. He slowly got to his feet, feeling that tell-tale twinge in his knee that he’d worked too hard and wandered slowly to turn on the lights. As the place lit up, Till finally understood why Richard would rather spend all his time in the bar than at home. 

“Richard, you’ve got to get rid of this stuff…” He said softly, looking around. The walls were filled with pictures of the two of them together, smiling happily. She was a very beautiful woman, and he could tell why Richard had fallen in love with her, but this wasn’t healthy! He looked back at the other man and sighed, “You’ve got to clear this place out. You can’t sit here and stare at her all the time! It’s not good for you, Richard!” he frowned, moving to sit himself down a moment longer. “Isn’t there anyone who can help you?”

Richard looked a little embarrassed that someone else had seen the array of images he had of his ex-wife and himself. They were mostly their wedding photos and honeymoon photos, and a few candid images floating around that they’d taken of on another or together. The house was a shrine to their relationship. And Till understood now. “I’m not ready.” He said rather belligerently. “I don’t want to take them down yet. I’m not ready.” His voice was breaking, and Till sat next to him, taking his hand softly. 

“Look, I’ve been there, okay? I know.” Till sympathised. “I know what it’s like, okay? But you’ve got to move on, Richard.” He explained. “I went through this a few years ago. She left me with nothing. I had nothing to go back to.” He smiled sadly, “And I went through this self-destruct phase and if you don’t pick yourself up now it’ll only spiral.” Till got to his feet. He didn’t know why he was so drawn to this man, maybe because he’d been in his position. He knew exactly what Richard was going through. He smiled sadly, “I really must go, Richard, but I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” he patted the other man on the back and left, heading down to his car. He felt pretty guilty about leaving him but what could he do really? They were strangers. They could talk more tomorrow, right now Till needed to bury his head into a pillow and sleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

Till woke early the following morning, unable to get that strange, very drunk man out of his mind. There was something about him that Till couldn’t put his finger on, but it forced this man to be stuck in the forefront of Till’s mind. He dragged himself from his bed, sighing softly as he made his way to the shower to clean himself of the spilled alcohol from the night before. He’d been too tired to shower when he got home, and therefore sighed contentedly as the hot water poured over him. He was so happy for the day off, so that he could just lie down and read for a day and possibly do some writing. But he couldn’t stop thinking about Richard. He had seen many a man in Richard’s position over the years of working in that bar, but this one stuck solidly. He rinsed himself down of all the sweat and alcohol and made himself feel like more of a human being before shutting the water off and going to get dressed. 

As he sat down with his book, he began reading through the pages, settling back comfortably with a hot cup of coffee and a few slices of toast to start the morning. As he read and ate his way through breakfast, he had that creeping feeling in his mind that he should be doing something more productive with his day off, and his mind made him feel like it had something to do with Richard. _Fuck_ he thought to himself, shaking his head. He decided he’d pop over there at noon to put his mind at rest. The other man had been in a state the night before and he just needed to know that he was okay, that was all, nothing else.

He finished a few chores around his apartment and made his way to his car, resting his head against the steering wheel as he started the engine. _What are you doing, Till?_ he thought to himself, shaking his head as he drove out or the parking lot, heading down the street towards Richard’s apartment. It was before five so he wouldn’t have left for the bar yet, and Till hoped he might catch him before he did. Till pulled up in the same space as he had the night before, locking his car on the quiet street before taking the walk up the seven flights of stairs to the apartment this man lived in. 

He knocked, apprehensively, stepping back from the door and waited. He could hear footsteps on the other side, staggering towards him, and the door opened, presenting him with a freshly showered man. Till frowned softly, looking over him as he searched for words. He hadn’t realised under those loose clothes was this tall, toned, beauty of a man. Till was definitely secure enough in his sexuality to know that this man was gorgeous. 

“The bartender. I didn’t expect to see you here…” Richard said quietly, looking over the other man. “What’re you doing here?”

“Uh… I was concerned about you last night and I wanted to make sure you were alright this morning…” Till offered as an explanation. “And see if you wanted any help clearing your apartment…”

“Oh.” Richard stood straight, adjusting his towel, looking around, “Actually, yeah… I’d like that. Come in, let me put some clothes on…” He smiled, moving aside to let Till through. He disappeared into the bedroom and came back a few moments later with a black shirt on and some jeans. His hair was sticking up all over the place where it’d been rubbed over with a towel, and he looked in a much better state than the previous evening. “Don’t you have work today?” he asked, heading to put on the kettle to make coffee. 

“It’s my day off.” Till said, feeling rather ridiculous that he was spending his only day off for the next twelve days with a man he barely knew. 

“Oh! Well it’s nice of you to think of me…” Richard smiled, handing him a cup of coffee. “So… Where should we start?” he said softly, sipping at his cup.

“Maybe just take all the photos down? If you not ready to get rid of them then you could always just box them up and put them in storage?” Till offered, chewing on the inside of his lip. “That way they’re not gone forever but you’re not looking at them all the time?”

“No. They need to go.” Richard said matter-of-factly, disappearing to the kitchen to grab some black bin liners and handed them to Till. “Hold that open…” He said softly, taking the first of the frames, removing the photo and throwing it. “I’m definitely keeping the frames though. That shit is expensive!” he laughed softly. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two of them spent the best part of the morning clearing photographs and clothes and make up from the apartment until it was a blank canvas. Richard sat back in the sofa next to Till and smiled sadly, but he looked visibly more relaxed now that all of his ex-wife was gone from the apartment. They had filled fifteen black bags with her things, and a few boxes to be sent back to her in New York.  
“Do you feel better?” Till asked the other man, sipping on an ice cold beer. 

“So much better…” He said softly, taking huge mouthfuls of beer from the bottle, relaxing back into the sofa. 

“If you don’t mind me asking… What actually happened between the two of you? Your divorce seems pretty brutal…” Till asked, frowning softly.

Richard sighed, rubbing at his face, looking up at the ceiling. “I wasn’t a very good husband. We rushed into the whole marriage thing without really knowing each other. We grew to despise each-other’s existence but refused to divorce just to spite the other. And then I spent the last year of our marriage sleeping with anything with a pulse to get back at her, and then finally I got up one day and she’d packed her things and the papers were sitting on the coffee table waiting for me.” He shook his head. “She caved first and broke it off. And in a way, I’m glad she did, but it still hurt me a lot that there was no discussion. She was there one day and gone the next. And I mean everything was gone. Literally everything she owned was gone from the apartment.” He laughed. “I have no idea to this day how she did it. But the whole ordeal made me feel so incredibly homesick for the first time in years, that I came home, and had forgotten about this little shrine we’d created together and while I thought I was getting away from it all, I was actually taking a massive step back into it.” He shrugged. “But it’s over now.”

“To better times…” Till offered his bottle in cheers, clinking the glass together with Richard. They both took a sip and relaxed back. “Wait… ‘Anything with a pulse’?” Till laughed, looking over at the other man, “What the hell does that mean?”

“Exactly what you think it means!” Richard laughed softly in return. “Men, women, all of legal age, Animals, Mythical creatures, anything!” he laughed softly, sipping his beer. “Beggars can’t be choosers, my friend. You get what you can take” he smiled, winking at the older man. He couldn’t help but laugh. He liked Richard when he was sober; his humour was perfect, and he seemed a lot more alert and conversational when he was in a better mood. Till couldn’t help but think Richard was over exaggerating though; he probably just cheated with a lot of women, right?

Till pushed the thought from his mind and went back to his beer, swirling it around in the bottom of the bottle. “I better go…” he said softly, slowly pushing himself to his feet.

“Oh, don’t you want to stay for dinner?” Richard asked, frowning softly as he perched himself on the edge of the sofa. 

“Oh, um…” He mulled over quickly what he actually had to do that evening, and there was nothing on the cards except for sitting at home with a book on his own and eating another frozen meal from the microwave. “Yeah, that sounds lovely…” He smiled, sitting himself back down. 

The two men shared an evening of good conversation and wine, and as Till finally decided to get himself home, he felt hopeful that this man would become a very good friend to him and he felt confident that he’d helped someone out and made them feel so much better about a terrible situation.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He’d spent a few months getting to know this man, and when Richard came down to the bar, he wasn’t about getting absolutely hammered anymore; he spent some time talking to Till and then he’d drive himself home, or he’d wait for Till and drop him home. They’d grown incredibly close over this time, and Till couldn’t help but feel he was falling a little bit in love with this man. He didn’t really think anything of it, it was just that kind of teenage infatuation a person develops when they spend so much time with another person that they become a little bit obsessed with them. Till knew he’d get over it eventually but the two of them had basically become inseparable. 

But Till noticed little things in the other man’s actions that signalled a bit more than friendship to him; the way his hand placed itself at the base of his spine as they moved through the busy bar, the way he looked over at Till as he worked his way through the customers at the bar, at the way he bumped arms with him if they went for a walk through the park or somewhere quiet. Till began to notice the small details and quirks that Richard had and couldn’t help himself but see more into them than there probably was. He couldn’t help but think Richard had developed some sort of feelings for him, and he had to just build up the courage to ask the other man if there was more to this friendship than he thought. Not that Till wanted more than friendship. Well, actually…

As his shift came to a close, he looked down the bar and saw Richard watching the sports on the television above the bar, sipping at a lemonade. He was driving Till home from the bar so he was off the alcohol. However, since their friendship had begun, Till had noticed that Richard’s general alcohol consumption had decreased. He caught the other man’s eye as Richard looked over, catching Till staring at him and they both smiled, laughing softly as they went back to looking at what they had been before. Till began the clear up process as the server on the floor ushered the last of the patrons out of the door, and soon they were ready to head home. Till wandered out slowly with Richard in silence, slowly climbing into his car, letting Richard drive him home. Till was so conscious of Richard’s presence and really wanted to make more of it. He looked over at the other man, but he couldn’t build up the courage to say anything. Usually he was quite straight forward and a little blunt but he couldn’t seem to find the words to express what he felt. 

Their journey was in silence, but it was comfortable. They’d spoken a lot at the bar, anyway, so what was the harm in sitting together and not speaking. As they pulled up outside Till’s house, he looked over at the other man with a smile. He felt like he could ask him now. He felt like he could speak to the other man about how he felt and to clarify what was actually going on between them.

“Till, I wanted to ask you something…”

“O-oh! Okay.” Till felt slightly taken aback, like Richard had read his mind. 

“I can’t be the only person who’s noticed there’s something… I don’t know… A bit more than friendship here, right?” Richard asked, and that really began to ring all the alarm bells in Till’s brain. “I mean, I know how I feel, right? But, I’ve not been able to work out if the way we’re acting is just friendly, or if there’s a bit more to it?” he asked, frowning softly. His gaze was intense, and it made a vague pooling of arousal sit uncomfortably in Till’s stomach.

“D-do you want there to be more to it?” Till asked tentatively. He didn’t want to put more into this than there already was, he wanted to establish how Richard was feeling first before he moved forward with his own feelings. They’d not really discussed the issues of sexuality so he wasn’t 100% sure what Richard was, but from a conversation they’d had many moons ago, he had a vague idea now.

“I think I do.” Richard said, with such a finality to it that Till couldn’t help but smile. 

“I think I do too…” He replied, looking down into his lap, unable to stop himself from smiling.

“Till, I hope this isn’t too presumptuous but I’d very much like to kiss you right now.” Richard said softly, and waited for a reply, gently leaning over the central controls and a little closer to Till. 

“I’d like that…” he replied and shifted a little closer. And when their lips finally met, he felt that warmth spilling through him. Richard’s lips were soft, but his kiss was firm, and as he felt his partner’s fingers sink into his hair and pull him closer, a small moan erupted in his throat. He could feel that uncomfortable arousal rising from the pit of his stomach, spreading across him as his hands moved to touch Richard. He just wanted to be near to this man forever. He didn’t want to break away from this kiss. 

He felt Richard slowly pull away, and he rested his forehead against Till’s, biting his lip. This man was beautiful. Till wanted to devour every single inch of this man. “D-do you want to come upstairs?” He asked, gently sitting back, biting his lip.

“Y-yes. Let me park properly…” Richard said softly, shifting back into his seat, driving up onto the drive. They made their way inside, and suddenly everything felt incredibly awkward. Till looked around, flicking on some lights and threw down his coat, looking over at Richard. He smiled and laughed awkwardly. As he moved towards Richard, the other man wasted no time in kissing him, which started soft and grew progressively more desperate, needier. Till ran his hands over Richard, gently leaving them against his hips, pulling him closer, feeling the heat radiating from the other man. He groaned softly, feeling the urge to drag this beautiful man to the bedroom and rip all of his clothes off. It took all of his self-restraint to not do that. He slowly pulled away, gently pressing a kiss to the bridge of Richard’s nose. They both laughed, Till taking hold of Richard’s hands. 

“I-I’m glad you’re here…” Till said softly, and felt like all of the oxygen had left his body at once.

“I’m glad to be here…” Richard replied, pressing one more gentle kiss to Till’s lips.

They didn’t go any further than that, curling up together in bed and just held one another, kissing each other and laughing at themselves for feeling so nervous.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a few weeks, and while Richard’s visits to the bar had become less frequent (in that it was every few days rather than every day), but the two of them were still inseparable. Till knew he had to get to out of work pretty fast, as he was on the day shift, and he needed to meet Richard in the city not too long after he finished. Till quickly bid goodbye to his boss and ran out the door, quickly changing in the car and heading into the city where Richard had asked him to meet. He pulled up and parked at the nearest place he could and left, heading towards the bar Richard had told him about. He wandered inside and looked around, spotting Richard in a booth and smiled, heading towards him and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as they met. 

“Sorry! It was a nightmare getting here! The traffic was terrible!” he laughed softly, taking the drink Richard had ordered him. It was perfect.

“Oh, you drove?”

“No, no… It’s okay. I’ll pick the car up in the morning” he smiled, knocking back the amber liquid, grinning softly.

“I’ve booked us a table at that steak house down the street…” Richard smiled, “I know it’s your favourite…” he laughed, gently taking Till’s hand, giving it a squeeze.

“Well yes. Meat is my favourite. What time?” 

“In about fifteen minutes…” 

“Well then we better get moving!” Till laughed, slowly getting to his feet. The two of them paid for the drinks and made their way down the street, spending the evening chatting amicably with one another, eating good food and drinking good wine. They continued drinking good wine well into the night until they were far too tipsy to consider walking home, and they piled into a taxi to take them back to Richard’s apartment. 

The two stumbled up the stairs, giggling to themselves as they reached the door. Till watched Richard fumble with his pockets to find the keys to the door. Before Richard had time to put them into the lock once he’d finally found them, Till caught him with a kiss, gently pressing him up against the wall. The two groaned softly, laughing gently against each other’s lips Till ran his hands over the other man, fingers gently slipping under his skirt in search of warm skin to wrap themselves around. 

“L-let me open the door!” Richard giggled, “Take this inside, Till…” he smiled, moving to open the door, Till never taking his hands from the other man. Tonight was the night and both parties were totally ready to take this relationship to the next level. They wasted no time moving through the apartment to the bedroom, clothes slowly being removed, skin being exposed. The exercised great self-restraint so they could take their time, though both just wanted to get on with it. They also wanted to savour the moment. 

“Oh god, I can’t do it this slow anymore.” Richard growled, ripping the buttons on Till’s shirt, throwing it down and moving onto the bed with him, making quick work of removing both their clothes. Till could barely contain himself, watching the other man moving around, picking up the necessities for what was about to happen. Till groaned softly as the other man climbed onto the bed, pressing delicate kisses across his skin. Till slowly turned them, gently lying on top of Richard, groaning softly as he felt the heat radiating from him, kissing over his jaw and his throat, just wanted to put his mouth on every inch of him. 

 

Till wasted no time, gently pressing his slicked fingers against Richard’s entrance, fingers moving slowly, carefully. He didn’t want to hurt the other man, and moved methodically before he was prepared to move on. When he knew it was time, he was careful, letting out a long sigh as he pushed forward, looking down over the other man, giving him time to relax. He steadied himself, watching the other man. He was beautiful, blushed and bright eyed as Till began to move, a long groan escaping from Richard’s throat as their pace built up. All manner of curses fell from Richard’s lips, both praising and cursing Till as they moved, his thrusts building speed, gradually getting harder as they moved. He watched as Richard took himself in his hand, moving his fist to match Till’s thrusts and as he held his breath, he came, crying out Till’s name as he did so, spilling over the two of them, groaning softly as the fingers of his free hand dug into the skin at the top of Till’s arms. It wasn’t long before Till followed, moaning gently against the crook of Richard’s neck as he slowed, gently stopping. 

The two of them lay there for a while, just holding one another. They didn’t say anything; they didn’t need to. They slowly moved apart, Till getting up to grab a damp cloth to get Richard clean, smiling as he rubbed the flannel across Richard’s abdomen, and his own. He put it back in the bathroom, moving back to the bedroom, curling up on the bed with the other man. 

“Are you okay?” Till asked softly, pressing a soft kiss to Richard’s forehead.

“I’m okay. Are you okay?” he looked up from where he lay, resting against Till’s chest.

“I’m perfect.” He laughed softly, the two kissing one another once more, holding each other close.

They lay there for hours, both sated enough to stay in a comfortable silence. Eventually the two drifted off to sleep together. Soon they would wake to shower together, and order something to eat, which would be hastily forgotten about as the two of them crawled back into bed with one another, spending the rest of that night and most of the following day together.

**Author's Note:**

> I always get really cringey when writing sexy stuff, but it is fun.  
> I also haven't tagged this very well. I apologise!  
> I guess I'll also have to come back and edit this.
> 
> Comments/Criticisms are always welcomed! :D


End file.
